Darkness falling
by Garrus hidden love
Summary: knightformers story. Megatron/Optimus paring. Please read to find out what happens. I suck at summers


Link to full cover art/Darkness-falling-cover-428003165

Transformers Animated/ Knightformers

Paring: MegatronxOptimus

(Sorry for any bad spelling or grammar)

Title: Darkness falling

Chapter 1: The Kingdom

The Kingdom of Iacon is the heart of peace and tranquility on Cybertron. It's one of the oldest and the largest kingdom. A paradise for those who dwell behind its walls. The white and gold magnificent towers of the castle and buildings shined brightly in the light and even in the darkness, like a beacon.

The Kingdom is the largest, next to the Dark Tower of Kaon where the evil king Cyclonus plots and schemes, but for those that live in Iacon, life was good. Many felt so safe and oblivious to the dangers outside but even paradise can have its problems and have a darkness that threatens to destroy it.

The ruler of this mighty kingdom is King Ultra of the Magnus family. His family has ruled Iacon ever since Iacon was first built so many years ago. He is 7th ruler of Iacon and a good king. He watches over his kingdom and the lands outside that belong to him.

One of these is Crystal City, the jewel of Iacon. Its beauty even surpasses that of the great Kingdom of Iacon, despite it being much smaller. The Crystal city is were many travel. To pray to the gods that protect over them and also indulged in the many festivals and cultural events that take place there. It is the hub of trading in the Iacon district but a dark cloud of worry has fallen over the king. Dangers have threaten his land.

The dark King Cyclonus threatens to tear everything good and peaceful in Iacon apart.

Ultra Magnus was sitting at his throne in deep thought. Going over past events in his mind. The King of the Dark Tower is busy ploating and sends his warriors to attack his people.

Cyclonus forces have attacked more villages recently around the Iacon land. The good King feels trouble rising and knows deep in his spark that war will come.

Even in his dire of need he will not face this alone. The King has his Knights to help keep Iacon safe.

The Knights of Iacon. Who's duty is to protect their home and its people. There are 14 knights who each follow a code. The Chivalry code. There are six parts of it. Fair play, Nobility, Valor, Honor, Courtesty and Loyalty. Each Knight follows these and uploads them.

Each Knight is honorable and brave but there is one in particular who the King trusts completely.

Sir Megatron home of Tronus family. He lives by the code, respects it and uploads what it stands for. He was the most strongest, intelligent and bravest of the Knights and also the most beautiful and handsome of them all.

The king knew if there was anyone he could talk to about this problem, it would be Sir Megatron.

The King attention was then drawn to his subjects. Jazz of the Meister family and Sentinel of the Chin family. Both commanders of the King's armies. They were warning him of that there scouts were seeing a rise of warriors entering the kingdom of Kaon, there fears was that Cyclonus might be rising a army. Also a increase of beasts and monster across the land.

"Commander Jazz what of these beasts" said Magnus as he raised his helm to look at them.

Jazz bowed before him before he spoke."My King, they been attacking travelers on the road more than ever now. We need to send troops to deal with them or the Knights of Iacon..."

Sentinel suddenly interrupted Jazz before he could speak anymore. "The knights can deal with them! We should deploy our forces to Kaon. At this moment! Put a end to the dark king Cyclonus!" Sentienl was always rash and overconfident at times and wished they would invade Kaon now and stop King Cyclonus before he can make his move.

Ultra magus piercing blue optics glowed, angry showed in them. He was disappointed in his commander and this topic of invading, which he has brought up more than once.

The king rose from his throne. "What kind of King would I be if I did that".

Sentinel couldn't believe the words he spoke. "My King! He has attacked our people! Now he is gathering a army as we speak, he has threatened to cut off your head and displayed it in front of your son!"

"What would you have me do? Attack a kingdom who has not attacked us yet. We don't know what he is doing behind his walls. All we know is that more warriors have been traveling there. No I will not be the one to attack first and start a war, even with his threats and what he has done. He hasn't attacked this great city, I will not provoke a attack and start a war".

Sentinel wanted to argue but the King spoke first. "But...I would say keep a eye on the Dark tower and send in our agents to learn what they can, right now these beast and creatures they need to be dealt with. I want my people to be safe. Where are my Knights, Where is Megatron!"

...

Outside of Iacon

Location: The Blue forest

Sir Megatron was slammed against one of the blue glowing trees. Looking back he saw the the large Insecticon screaming and charging towards him. Megatron smiled and jumped up in the air and then back flipped before the creature could hit him again.

He landed on the ground perfectly. His sword drawn but his shield was tossed aside when the monster last struck him.

The Knight watched as the insection slammed into the tree, breaking part of it. The Insecticon's were big beasts, taller than steed's and large and bodies were colours of purple and black but with blue glowing lines as well.

They had yellow eyes and their bodies were covered in spikes. Their fangs were long, and sharper than any sword. They were deadly but had one weakness,their speed. They were slow movers.

Sir Megatron waited for it to attack again. Anyone else would have attacked it from behind but he wouldn't. The code states Fair play -never attack a enemy from behind.

The creature turned around screaming in rage. Its sharp fangs dripping with yellow eyes glowed as its enemy stood before him. The huge Insecticon ran forward, drawing his claws, ready to stab him.

Sir Megatron charged at him instead and at the right moment he ducked when the Insecticon tried stabbing him. The Knight then pushed his sword right into the creature's abdomen. The Insecticon thrashed, his body moved side to side as clawed and tried taring Megatron's face off but it was useless. He was weakening in seconds. The knight knew where to strike to kill him quickly.

Soon it happened the Insecticon's optics darkened and it's body fell to the ground with a crash.

The brave Knight pulled out his sword and struck it on the ground. Kneeling down he held his sword, resting his helm against it and prayed to the gods. The pray of death and new life.

He wished this creature a better life in the well of all Sparks. He honored his attackers memory. There was no hate in him when he killed him.

"Sir knight! You...you were amazing!" A young femme said. Her and her family were passing by the forest to the temple when they were attacked. Megatron wasn't too far away as he was passing by as well, he was heading back to the Iacon. He heard them scream and saved them.

Sir Megatron simply stood up and put his sword away and walked over to collect his shield. "Not a problem dear lady". He said.

Suddenly Megatron squire came running and hurrying to make sure his Knight was fine. His name is Lugnut of the Shine family. A large mech who was in training to be a Knight. He was as strong as anyone Megatron knew. Very protective of the knight and brave. A few fights he risked his life to save his. They were good friends but Megatron was still teaching him the ways of a Knight.

"My lord are you alright, I was concerned for you". He said as he took Megatron's shield from him and carried it.

Sir Megatron smiled and simply nodded. "Yes squire I am well but now we must make sure these Iacon's get to there destination safely and then we can begin heading home".

So after gathering the groups things Megatron travelled with them to make sure they got there safely. It was common to have Insecticon's in the forest. They ate the trees which held a unique energy for them, it made them stronger.

They arrived at the temple and helped get there things inside. The knight was thanked and offered money for his help but he wouldn't take it. He was only doing his duty, protecting.

Soon he and Lugnut were making there way back to the castle. Lugnut chatted about how amazing Megatron was and how he wished he could move fast like that.

Megatron never doubted Lugnut's ability to be a excellent Knight. His size, he never thought of it as a disadvantage. Because of his size he was stronger and harder to kill. Lugnut felt happy hearing that and knowing at least someone cared about him. He didn't have a very happy life at home. The day Megatron choose to name him his squire was the best day of his life. That was 6 years ago.

"You were amazing Sir Megatron! The way you killed that creature!" His claws tapped together out of excitement.

Megatron looked at him. " Its nothing to be happy about, we must show respect for those who have passed on to the afterlife, mech or beast. That's why I prayed for it after it died. Remember that Lugnut always show respect to ones who have fallen no matter what they have done".

Lugnut nodded and listened to his words. He was still learning to become a Knight but he always took in what his master said.

The next few hours they chatted as they made there way back home. Megatron rode on his steed while Lugnut walked beside him.

Finally arrived home. Megatron's spark warmed as he saw his beautiful city once more. Its golden and white towers glistening in the light. "Home Lugnut once more". He smiled.

Proceeding in the front gate. He was greeted with the sound of music and clapping. Ones dancing around as a music festival was going on, shops were busy selling clothes and was smiling and laughing.

When Sir Megatron entered, immediately the ones celebrating bowed before him and others praised him. The knight of Iacon smiled as he travelled. Lugnut waved to them feeling happy and proud.

He rode on up the hill, where the castle stood of the king.

Arriving at the main entrance He got off his horse and Lugnut took it to the stables. The handsome knight now entered the kingdom. Hurrying to the throne room.

Entering he found the king sitting on his throne with his commanders standing behind him. He walked toward them his foot steps echoed in the large hall.

Pillars in the hall displayed past kings and statues were scattered around the room. Lights emanating from crystals balls they held in their hands. Gold and sliver with light blue were the colours on the room and ceiling. It was very pretty to look it especially when the gold metal shines.

Reaching to his king, he knelt down before him and bowed his head. "My King I am sorry for my lateness trouble in Blue forest".

Ultra magus stood up and stepped down to Megatron "Trouble there again, that place worries me but I am glad to see my knight safe and sound". He Smiled.

Megatron stood up now." How can I be of assistant my King".

"I feel troubled Sir Megatron. Kaon has been very busy lately. I feel there king will make a move soon but I refuses to be the one to start the war. I'll will not make the first stab wound and start a blood bath of war."

"I understand my King". Said Sir Megatron.

"Thanks nice to know someone woulds suggest I attack Cyclonus now". Shots a look over to Sentienl who had his arm crossed and grumbling in annoyance.

"Everyone has different views my king but how can I help".

The king smiled and walked forward with Megatron beside him. "Beast and creatures have been on the rise for sometime more of them have been spotted everyday and lives are ending. I need there numbers lessened. Sir Megatron I wish not the death of any mech or beasts but I made a promise to keep this kingdom safe and my people".

"I will do what you ask, where would you like to start".

The king stood before a map in a glass case showing his kingdom which lay in the center of the hall. Megatron watched the king point out the areas on the map.

Sir Megatron was surprised by some areas the king had pointed out. The beasts never ventured in some of these locations before which worried him. Something was driving them forward. "Thank you my king I will inform the rest of the knights and we will deal with the beasts".

"Excellent news but...there is something else I would like you to do for me Megatron".

Sir Megatron nodded. "What would you have me do my king".

The king looked to his commanders who were trying to listen in on what they were saying. "Walk with me Megatron". The two then ventured out in the garden.

Again the beauty of Iacon showed even here. The king walked until they came to the center of the garden fountain, with statues of beautiful maidans displayed.

Magus looked to the handsome knight and felt he could truly trust him. "Megatron my son Optimus is making his way here. I have kept the news quite. He was staying with my brother for some time in training but now he is coming back home. I know you are busy with the beasts but once I get word he has reached Crystal city. I would like you to meet him and escort him here".

Megatron simply bowed again. He hasn't seen the prince for a long time, word has it his beauty even surpass the kingdom. "Of course I will do this but forgive me for asking, why do you keep this a secret".

The king's expression turned to saddens just for a moment giving away his worry. "Because Cyclonus has threatened to kidnap my son and use him to have my kingdom. I want him protected and your the only one I trust to bring him safely here".

"As you wish and I will speak with the other knights about the beast problem". Bowing once more he turned to leave and headed to speak with his other fellow Knights.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
